Até
by Steph S.R
Summary: -Continuação de Somente- Quando Asa Noturna volta aos Titans as coisas não estão como antes, não mesmo. Rae x Rob


**N/A:** Continuação da Somente, agora nas palavras de Robin. Itálicos são falas da Ravena, na maioria no passado. Também foi baseada numa música (estou fazendo muitas histórias assim...), coloco o link da música no final.

Aproveitem!

_Jovens Titans não são meus._

* * *

Eu não deveria ter partido...Eu sabia que alguma coisa desse tipo poderia acontecer. No fundo eu tinha certeza disso, mas eu ignorei achando que era pura paranóia minha. Mas então isso acontece, e eu não sei o que pensar e fazer, me sinto encurralado e é como o ar no meu peito não fosse o bastante.

"_Robin... Eu não consigo, você não me entende? É difícil demais crer que isso só vai sumir, meu pai não vai só sumir, essa profecia não vai desaparecer como um conto de fadas ou miragem! Eu... Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas não posso, você não vê?"._

E as lágrimas também.

"_E eu jurei que não vou chorar"._

Ravena estava ferida e agora repousava sobre a cama da ala medica da Torre, não se curava e parecia...Eu ainda não consigo pensar nisso. Era difícil demais, impossível demais para isso, eu queria crer que era só minha imaginação, mas quando eu pegava a mão gélida de Ravena na minha, era como meu mundo desabasse.

"_Robin! Robin, por favor, fale algo! __Você está ferido e eu preciso saber até que nível de consciência você está, ouça a minha voz e acene. Por favor, Robin, faça algo, qualquer coisa, eu não sei se eu...Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada Robin, você não vê? Você está assim e eu nem consigo controlar meus poderes, eu não tenho mais certeza da minha vida Robin, você me entende? Claro, você não está ouvindo nada e duvido que se lembre..."._

Eu queria poder tirá-la daqui, a fazer abrir os olhos e voltar a fazer das suas carrancas, tudo o possível para ela acordar desse pesadelo que eu estava mergulhado também. Eu queria que ela falasse denovo e eu pudesse ouvir a voz que tantas vezes me confortou (ela não pode agora, não sei quando poderá...), ou apenas senti-la segurar meu ombro em sinal de conforto com um de seus pequenos, e únicos, sorrisos. Mas eu estava impotente a tudo isso, e só poderia ficar ao seu lado até que ela acordasse, com a esperança que isso fosse logo.

"_Meus poderes às vezes não são o bastante, olha onde estávamos agora, eu não posso nem curar o seu braço quebrado Robin, não como eu queria. E eu sei que você quer dizer que isso não é problema meu, mas é. Eu comecei a assumir responsabilidades com você sem nem mesmo querer, e você fez o mesmo. Eu queria tentar tirar toda a dor que você sente para longe daqui, a de todos, mas não consigo, por isso vou ficar aqui te vigiando na Torre, mesmo que você diga o contrário, nos importamos com você, mesmo que não pareça... Eu também."._

Porém eu tento, se você quiser eu vou tentar por tudo que já passamos juntos, talvez entrar no seu espelho e conversar com suas emoções? Talvez contratar os melhores médicos do país, ou do mundo? Eu me uniria – denovo – a Slade só por ela, denovo. Mas apenas se ela enviar algum tipo de mensagem a mim, pelo menos um contanto fraco por nosso laço, eu estou desesperado, qualquer coisa, qualquer serviria pelo propósito de te salvar. Eu queria honrar minha honra de herói, e homen (que a ama além de **tudo**) e poder fazer isso.

"_Robin, eu faria tudo denovo, entrar na sua mente, vê por trás dela, sentir o que você sente, tudo denovo. E eu não ligo mais que você saiba sobre mim, você não é só meu líder, é o meu melhor amigo, uma pessoa que eu sei que poderei contar, e sei que isso deve alarmá-lo, me alarma também! Eu nunca fui assim e isso é mudança... E eu não sei se é para melhor, mas ignoro isso, é só pensar que eu fiz por você que minha mente fica sem nebulosidades como de costume, foi uma escolha difícil... Mas acho que já fiz tantas que mais uma não fazer mal."._

* * *

Olho para a fora da janela da Torre e vejo que o tempo está ensolarado e quente, do jeito que Ravena não gostava dizendo que era alegre demais, aquilo me trazia um sorriso ligeiro, me lembro do nosso primeiro verão, todos estavam animados para ir para praia e ela estava mais fechada do que nunca. Mutano e Cyborg tentavam animá-la e nada, Estelar também e ficava na mesma, eu apenas observava. Quando todos estavam preparando um churrasco na beira da praia resolvi escapulir um pouco e procurar Ravena que estava afastada de nós na areia da praia. Ela não teve reação a minha chegada então resolvi falar alguns versos que conhecia sobre o verão, foi o primeiro sorriso dela naquele dia.

"_É um belo poema, mesmo que não goste da estação. Me lembra um pouco Estelar, Mutano e Cyborg, e às vezes você. Há, olha que coincidência, você que me lembra menos essa época e parece apreciá-la mais. O sorriso nos seu rosto quando recitava me indica isso. Já pensou como às vezes amamos coisas alheias a nós? Que não se parecem nem um pouco e as amamos assim mesmo, isso me lembra meu amor pela Terra, pode não parecer, mas o sinto, foi o primeiro lugar que eu tive amigos, tive um lar, talvez eu comece a amar o verão também, essas coisas podem acontecer não?"._

Relembrar nosso passado é uma das coisas que mais fiz nesses dias, era como viver eles denovo, longe dela era o que me fazia sobreviver, às vezes olhava para as coisas e me lembrava de momentos com ela que vivemos há tempos e memórias que pensei ter esquecido, ela me lembrava todas, até da minha infância pareciam menos amargas sobre a visão dela. Minha vida toda parecia mais suportante com ela do meu lado, com suas palavras calmas e sem emoções que mostravam mais emoção que deveria. Acho que viver no passado era mais ameno agora do que viver esse presente no qual eu não sabia o que fazer de mim.

"_Eu às vezes me pego pensando em coisas já passadas, e me lembro do que você acabou de me dizer, que é para viver o presente, mas o passado ainda é nossa vida não? Tudo pelo que passei é ainda minha vida, é nela que me construí o que sou hoje, não haveria essa Ravena que agora se veste de branco e até aprecia outras cores, aquela que não se irrita tanto com Mutano e que ajuda mais Cyborg, aquela que às vezes sente falta da voz feliz de Estelar, ela foi construída em todos os momentos difíceis e fáceis e acho que você é quem sabe melhor disso Robin, eu não vou mudar o que sou, eu cresci e me tornei isso, como você, ou acha que vai viver sempre com esse uniforme de semáforo ambulante?"._

Só que nesses momentos nós ainda escondíamos algo, eu sei, sempre houve olhares que não se encontravam, mas queriam, braços que se se encostavam ao mais não querer querer, palavras que ficavam travadas na garganta e nunca foram ouvidas, eu sabia, nós dois vivíamos nesse enlace de verdades não ditas, e eu sempre via como os outros conseguiam ser tão verdadeiros, dizer o que sentiam, fazer o que queriam, mas eles não vivam em nossos mundos onde isso era difícil demais, cansativo demais, dolorido demais. Eu queria poder dizer a verdade também, muito mais agora.

"_Tentamos ser tão honestos com os outros que não conseguimos consigo mesmos, é o que acho, veja, por exemplo, você, falava para todos que não era parecido com Slade, mas por dentro se questionava disso. E eu, tentando salvar todos não consegui salvar mim mesma. É uma das coisas que eu pondero sempre, porque é tão mais fácil mentir para nós do que falar a verdade? Talvez o medo de não agüentarmos, ou que se afirmarmos isso ninguém poderá dizer ao contrário. Caímos nas nossas mentiras tão facilmente... É simples, não posso negar, mas já estamos avançando um pouco, estamos aqui conversando sobre isso não? Já é um bom começo"._

Mas mesmo com todas nossas controvérsias perante esse assunto que nunca falamos alto, eu ainda acredito, acredito que houve sim algo entre nós, mesmo com pessoas entre nós houve, eu vi verdadeiramente em seus olhos às vezes, eu sentia quando chamava meu nome, quando eu me feria e ela gritava com sua voz alta (não como de costume), quando corria em minha direção com desespero no olhar, mesmo Estelar chegando antes e ela se afastando eu ainda via, mesmo com a consciência nevoada.

"_Uma coisa que eu não posso negar, depois do episodio de X que você foi verdadeiro, comigo ao menos, eu me sentia mais segura agora com suas palavras, mas ainda tateando no escuro. Quando houve aquilo, quando entrei em sua mente eu pude ver claramente que eu não precisava temer, você foi honesto, quando via numa mentira e acreditava, me dizia acreditando, quando tinha uma duvida mínima, me contaria sem aumentar proporções, acho que foi ai que eu comecei a lhe considerar um amigo, um de verdade"._

Eu ainda acredito no nosso amor, ainda acredito nela.

"_Pois eu acreditava em você"._

* * *

Ela foi meu sonho em tempos tempestuosos, quando eu não tinha motivos para acordar denovo, era nela que eu lembrava e vivia. Acho que mesmo com os contrastes era no verão que eu me lembrava mais dela, em cada um deles aconteceu algo que me fazia sorrir e ela também. Foi numa manhã de verão que ela me disse que eu era a pessoa que ela mais se importava, em outra ela me abraçou e foi nosso primeiro abraço juntos o que virou uma tradução, foi numa noite de verão que nós vimos pela primeira vez e eu senti que havia algo nela que ia me fazer crer no impossível.

"_Você e Estelar combinam com a primavera, vivos, alegres, prontos para florescer, Cyborg e você com o outono, tempo de relembrar dos bons momentos e construir os próximos com firmeza. Já Mutano e você com o inverno, às vezes nos fazem querer abraçar ou ficar com muita raiva, mas ainda nos fazem sentir seguros. Só o que me sobra é o verão, o que não combina em nada a primeira vista, mas pensando melhor... O tempo de começar, de tentar denovo, de tentar sorrir, ser feliz, pelo menos até aquela estação passar, isso sim combina conosco, e isso me lembra o nosso relacionamento, a chave é tentar, eu nunca tentei com ninguém mais com que você Garoto Maravilha"._

E ela me deu tanto... Tanto que eu nem sei como recompensar (mesmo que ela negue merecer algo), ela me fez ver que nada é tão difícil que não me faça tentar denovo, que tudo pode parecer contra você, mas é só a vida te mostrando que você deve passar por isso para que as coisas melhorem. Ela tornou os abraços que pareciam cansativos e por obrigação uma das coisas que eu sempre queria fazer porque me sentia amado, fazia as palavras grossas parecerem ensinamentos difíceis, porém necessários, e os momentos solitários nem tanto tristes.

"_Tem coisas que eu achei nunca precisar que agora eu preciso. Achava abraços tolos e muito fofos para mim e agora é o que me consolam às vezes, os seus olhares interrogativos querem me dizer que se preocupa, e isso enche meu peito e me faz sentir necessária, quando você me diz que eu 'fique', me faz dar um sorriso ou dois. Não é uma coisa para se gabar... Mas você fez com que eu visse que há coisas necessárias na vida, é as pessoas importantes podem nos dar tudo de graça, ou com o valor de um sorriso, obrigada Robin, por me ensinar o ninguém tentou me fazer entender antes"._

Eu rezo, imploro aos seus que você encontre a sua liberdade, não apenas que abra os olhos e viva, e sim que viva sua vida com a liberdade que lhe roubaram antes de te-la, que você possa sentir o que é viver sem pesos e preocupações, até que faça uma família e olhe por seus filhos, que possa me olhar nos olhos sem tentar fingir não sente, que não vive, que só está ali. Quero que um dia ela possa dizer à verdade que eu sempre quis ouvir, mas não foi permitido. Eu também estou à espera dessa liberdade e assim poderemos ser livres, juntos.

"_Poder ser livre? Acho que não posso Robin, mesmo sem meu pai e profecias, ainda estou pressa as minhas emoções e há umas que são perigosas demais, mortais demais. Mas se eu pudesse... Eu queria ser médica e ajudar as pessoas, voltar a minha casa que teria as cercas brancas com orquídeas talvez, encontrar pessoas que só ao me ver sorriem e eu puder sorrir e ri por elas, que quando eu deitar na minha cama à noite eu possa abraçar a pessoa que amo e ela poderá fazer o mesmo, sem medo de alguma coisa explodir ou de um demônio me levar"._

E eu queria que ela soubesse disso, que ela vai ser insubstituível apara todo o sempre, eternamente.

"_E eu quero que você esteja lá também Robin, não sabe quão importante você, quão... Esqueça, só saiba que é, e isso é eterno"._

* * *

Era como ontem quando lembrei de outro verão que estávamos nessa mesma sala, podia ver a cena se desenrolar aos meus olhos, dei um sorriso aos jovens eu e ela, ela ainda vestia seu capuz regulamente e eu vestia o tão famoso uniforme de Robin que tinha aposentado anos atrás (para um outro jovem, para um outro sonhador), nós estávamos cuidando dos nossos amigos feridos, fomos os únicos que saímos sem ferimentos, cuidamos deles a noite inteira e eles estavam dormindo profundamente.

"_Um dia seus filhos vão perguntar para você sobre o que você fez na juventude o que você vai dizer? Que salvou o universo e lutou contra o crime? Melhor contar que cuidou de um demônio, eu no caso, e disse a ela que 'tinha esperança por nós dois'. Já os vejo lhe olhando questionante Robin –ou Asa, como desejar – e pode esquecer de contar sobre sua hiper competitividade, olha como estão os outros Titans, o feito já está neles!... E não me chame de 'mãe' porque em nada eu pareço com uma!"._

E nesse dia ela começou a contar de sua mãe, e até de seu pai, o que me foi inesperado, mas aquecedor. Talvez porque eu fui o primeiro, e talvez o único que ela confessou sobre os sentimentos confusos que tinha por eles ou talvez porque ela realmente me achava alguém que podia contar as coisas, isso não me importava, eu sorri e acenei para ela continuar. Estava feliz por ela, ela passou por uma fase aonde não podia nem ter sua memória em pensamento e agora podia falar claramente deles. Eu não conseguia conter meu sorriso, eu me lembro bem.

"_Meus pais são... Difíceis de explicar. Pense em uma moça inocente que entra num culto por amor, pense num demônio que só queria sua semente implantada no útero de uma mulher, depois a moça descobre que está grávida e de toda a verdade e foge para longe, para um lugar que ela acha que podem conter esse mal que cresce nela, foi assim que eu nasci. Eu queria ter orgulho do amor dos meus pais como você, mas não tenho... E eu sei que minha mãe ainda o amava, mesmo com tudo, mesmo que ele so a tivesse usado, eu a via chorar às vezes por isso, eram proibidos, esse amor era, e temo ser fadada ao mesmo destino..."._

E ela me contou que às vezes se sentia feliz por eles, que eles a fizeram feliz, e eu só ouvi atentamente, segurando sua mão na promessa de conforto, ela ainda tentava controlar suas emoções e eu via que os objetos da sala começavam a emanar a energia negra do poder de Ravena, mas mesmo assim a mandei continuar, eu sabia que se nós parássemos nós numa mais falaríamos sobre isso, eu queria tentar, por ela, ela deveria dizer aquilo para soltar pelo menos um pouco as correntes que ela própria tinha em si mesma.

"_Minha mãe me fez feliz, mesmo que raramente, só a presença dela me consolava as vezes, quando eu tinha sessões prolongadas de controle de emoções eu ficava exausta e quando ela vinha e tocava meu ombro me chamando de 'criança' poderia não ser o gesto mais afetuoso, mas aquilo me mantinha feliz por dias a fio. Eles me fizeram felizes por me fazer conhecerem vocês, meus amigos, as pessoas na qual posso contar, que me ensinaram de a gestos que sobressaem as maiores emoções"._

Ela também me contou como elas a fizeram triste e nessa hora ela se controlou para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, mas aconteceu, e eu fiquei feliz por poder secá-las. Ela me deu um sorriso fraco e eu apertei mais sua mão para ela continuar, e ela o fez, agora não tendo medo de parecer fraca (o que ela nunca foi) e pos sua alam na minha frente. Foi um dia que me marcou, e acho que ela também, foi um momento cheio de lágrimas, acho que um dos únicos, pois a partir daquele dia quando ela quase chorava ela procurava minha mão e apertava com força. Eu a entendia claramente.

"_Eles também me fizeram tão triste... Eles me ensinaram que chorar era errado, e que engolir as emoções era o certo, mas doía tanto naquela época... Dói até hoje. E quando minha mãe me olhava com ódio por ser o fruto do amor maldito dela eu não sabia o que fazer, quando ela me deixava reclusa no escuro, sozinha, eu a chamava e ela nunca ia até lá... Eu entendi que eu não podia contar com ninguém, ninguém podia fazer nada. Foi por isso que eu não pude acreditar em vocês no começo, eu não sabia se eu poderia, mas agora, parece que eu vou poder, e esse dia vai ser logo"._

* * *

E então, depois disso tudo, depois de nossos amigos acordarem e voltarem a sua vida normal, nos encontramos por acaso no telhado da torre e lá o sol estava se pondo, talvez fosse o nosso primeiro por do sol juntos? Foi o que eu mais me lembro pelo menos. O céu estava alaranjado e o mar calmo, vi os cabelos dela esvoaçarem ao vento e ela por um instante fechou os olhos aproveitando a brisa, e ela parecia livre para voar naquele instante.

"_O céu está... Bom, não nego. E o vento está calmo e morno. Estou me acostumando com esse tempo de verão finalmente, quando cheguei aqui pensei que fosse morrer por causa desse calor todo, até que Mutano me empurrou na piscina. Claro, eu o lancei mais longe que meus poderes conseguiam, mas depois em acostumei com a água. Você nos ensinou a nadar não Robin? Estelar e eu. Estelar foi melhor e eu só me afogava, foi humilhante, deve ser daí que comecei a odiar tanto o verão. Mas quem sabe... Poderia tentar me ensinar denovo? Já que estou a me acostumar com o tempo... E porque está com esse sorriso melindroso no rosto?"._

Depois de um tempo as estrelas começaram a aparecer e eu observei fascinado por elas (ela veio de lá, elas me lembram ela), apontei para ela ver também e ela me deu um olhar duvidoso, mas peguei sua mão e apontei para qual estava observando, ela era mais luminosa que as outras, mas seu brilho era diferente, quase mágico, ela me sorriu enigmaticamente e eu perguntou o porque disso. Era lá que ficava Azarath.

"_Eu observava as estrelas em Azarath também, quando eu estava tendo pesadelos ou não conseguindo dormir. Sentava na minha janela e contava cada uma delas às vezes, mas olhava sempre para um especifica, eu me sentia chamada a ela, era como se eu já tivesse uma ligação com alguma coisa nela, era difícil de explicar. Quando decidi fugir de lá, pensei em seguir o brilho dessa estrela singular. Viajei por muitos mundos e galáxias e notei que a estrela ficava menor e menor, e foi assim que eu cheguei na Terra e vi você lutando com Estelar"._

E os tempos que perdemos? Sim, nós perdemos muito, nossa juventude se foi e parece que nossa esperança também. Por que eu fui embora? Por que ela ficou? Por que quando eu tive que escolher, ela não me era uma escolha? Por que amar alguém que não era desse planeta era mais fácil do que amar a filha de um demônio temido? Por que...Eu não tive coragem para dizer três a palavras que eu sempre quis dizer, para pessoa certa? Por que eu não podia ser jovem denovo e tão sonhador o quanto e acreditar que era possível amar?

"_Perdemos tanto tempo medindo as coisas que não vivemos. Eu sei disso muito bem. Quanto tempo eu demorei até parar de temer a mim mesma e viver? Sorrir? Ou até se zangar? Chorar? Poder amar? Odiar? Sentir sem temer explodir tudo? Poder tocar alguém sem que uma barreira invisível viesse a mim? Asa, eu perdi tempo demais lamentando o que não podia ter também. Eu deveria ter tentado a todo custo, tudo é possível não é? Acho que aprendi um pouco tarde, mas não demais"._

Antes mesmo de nós a sentimos passar por nós ela já se foi, nossa vida se foi e só ficou as obrigações, os pesos nos ombros, os desafios. Eu queria reviver nossos momentos, mas não era possível, o passado já se foi e não voltará mais. Talvez seja tempo de fazer novos momentos, novas tradições, novos abraços, tudo do começo denovo, não como se aqueles que passassem não aconteceram e sim que são novas versões, com talvez mais sorrisos e alegrias, eu só queria ter a chance de tentar novamente.

"_Talvez devêssemos seguir seu próprio conselho e meu, que sempre há o amanhã com um novo começo, se seguimos ele passo a passo talvez conseguiríamos viver mais do que já vivemos nesses anos todos. Sim, eu estou tentando ser otimista uma vez na vida, já que você trocou de papel comigo é está pessimista, é possível que isso não leve a nada, mas acreditar não machuca não? Acredite também nisso Asa, sempre é há um novo recomeço e vou tentar se você também o fazer, o que me diz?"._

* * *

E aqui estamos nós, ela está ai, na cama, sem abrir os olhos e minhas lágrimas já secaram todas, acho que não chorarei por anos, e a dor no meu peito não diminuiu nem um pouco. Queria voltar atrás e não ter saído do seu lado nunca, queria poder voltar no tempo e pedir para ela parar e então vivermos. Realmente vivermos.

"_Asa, eu queria para o tempo. E assim o fiz naquele dia, e aconteceu o mesmo hoje. Eu quero que você me conte o que há de errado agora e eu não vou fazer voltar até lá!"._

"_Ravena, sabe que isso é segredo, eu não posso contar"._

"_E porque? Eu não sou sua melhor amiga?"._

"_Você é, mas... É necessário..."._

"_Acho que nunca vou entender suas necessidades"._

Cyborg passou por aqui tentando me tirar e não conseguiu, claro, nada me tirará daqui, até Mutano tentou me animar, mas eu ignorei, Estelar fez tudo que pode e saiu mais lagrimas que eu estava. Não era o que queria, mas nada me tiraria daqui. Não do lado de quem mais amava.

"_Eu não sairei do seu lado Asa"._

"_Vá dormir Ravena, eu estou bem"._

"_Asa, eu não vou sair e pronto!"._

"_Ravena, até Estelar foi dormir, porque você não vai?"._

"_Porque... Eu me preocupo"._

* * *

Roy passou por aqui com a mesma intenção, mas se foi, ele sabia o que era amar alguém proibido, o próprio viveu isso, ele me deu um sorriso, parecendo aquele mesmo cara que eu chamei de irmão e melhor amigo em tempos atrás. Ele até disse que nós combinávamos, Ravena e eu, e até disse que queria ser o padrinho de nosso casamento. Pelo menos ele me fazia ter esperança por nós.

"_Quando vão casar?"._

"_Ah? Ah, Estelar e eu? Não sei realmente, não marcamos a data e nem comentamos sobre isso"._

"_Pois deveriam, vão fazer o que, quatro anos de namoro?"._

"_Por que quer tanto que nos casemos?"._

"_Porque as coisas seriam mais fáceis"._

"_Que coisas?"._

"_Aquelas que você não deveria saber, e não direi"._

* * *

Eu queria acreditar nelas tanto quanto ele, mas apenas com ela aqui, adormecida, sem se mexer era péssimo. Eu só queria que ela acordasse e vivesse, mesmo que longe de mim, eu só queria ver aquele olhar firme dela, eu só queria...

"_Eu só queria ser capaz de crer"._

"_Em que?"._

"_Em um dia poderemos sentar numa lareira e reviver esse passado. Ficarmos velhos e ter alguém para contar histórias"._

"_Teremos Ravena, até você, e ela será linda como a avó, tenho certeza"._

"_Quem ia querer casar com um demônio?"._

"_Não vejo problemas nisso, eu me casaria"._

"_Se essas escolhas fossem capazes..."._

* * *

E eu rezo. Rezo com todas as minhas forças, para que você abra os olhos para mim Ravena, só por um momento, por um instante, eu lhe rogo. Eu lhe rogo que me diga palavras de ódio, de desprezo, de qualquer coisa, mas me **diga**. Eu penso e acho mais fácil fazer as escolhas difíceis que vieram a mim antes, e juro que farei, qualquer coisa, tudo apenas para que você esteja aqui, eu vou para longe de você ou fico do lado por você. Sabe que eu até morreria por você.

"_Eu morreria por você"._

"_Eu sei"._

"_Que bom que sabe"._

"_Obrigado"._

"_Não há de que"._

* * *

Eu abro meus olhos lentamente e sinto o formigamento estranho e me sinto como se algo tivesse caído com tudo em mim, correção, um prédio caiu em cima de mim. Abro meus olhos lentamente e vejo alguém sentado ao meu lado, parece estar segurando minha mão (era quente, morno, especial), comecei a notar que era **ele **o qual que eu lamentei e pensei e chorei por tanto tempo. Vieram lágrimas aos meus olhos a isso, ele veio e estava do meu lado, por mim. Por **mim**.

"Robin, eu te amo mais do que deveria amar".

Seus olhos abriram e ele deu o mesmo sorriso no qual eu me apaixonava denovo e denovo.

"E eu te amo, até eternidade e talvez além Ravena".

* * *

E não era só mais uma lembrança ou sonho afinal.

_fin_

* * *

**N/F: **Eu sempre faço esses dois ficarem juntos, de um jeito ou de outro, inevitável. E esse é o final, _final_.

A letra: http:// letras. terra. com. br/ robbie-williams/ 121680/

Muito obrigada, denovo, a todos que lêem minhas histórias, muito obrigada mesmo!

Obrigada pela leitura mesmo (e apertem o botãozinho lilás se quiserem dar opinião, que é sempre importante).


End file.
